The Miller Family
by rose coloured glasses
Summary: A series of one-shots relating to Jess and Nick having a baby - or two? Warning: Minor cursing and suggestive themes so rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Roomfriends! I don't own New Girl I wish I did. Let me know what you think!  
-Rose**

Nick Miller walked into the house that he shared with his wife Jess. She was sitting half way up the staircase that led to their bedroom and there was something in her hands.

"Hey Jess. How was your day?" he asked walking up to the stairs and joining her on the steps.

"Um...so you know how I was feeling a little under the weather. Well turns out I was late and I went to the pharmacy and here." Jess handed him what was in her hands - a pregnancy test - Nick looked at it.

"Is that saying what I think its saying?" Jess nodded. "Are you...?" Jess nodded again. "Am I going to be a father?" Jess nodded once again and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh my god! Jess that's amazing!"

Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and finally found her voice. "I have an appointment tomorrow with Sadie to make sure but it is pretty definite looking. I'm going to be a mum."

Nick kissed Jess. "And a mighty fine one at that."

Sadie was doing an ultra sound on Jess. "You are pregnant and I have more news." She smiled at Jess and Nick. "It's a bit early but can tell you now, it's twins."

"Wait what?" Jess asked with a shocked look on her face which was mirrored by Nick.

"Yup, I see two heartbeats and both are healthy. However we won't know what sex they are for a few weeks. " Sadie said. She noticed Jess and Nick looking at each other having a moment. "I'll be back in a few minutes to clean up."

The couple barely noticed Sadie walking out of the room. "Twins, we're having twins." Nick whispered and kissed Jess on her forehead.

"Nick, why are you whispering?" Jess asked.

He laughed. "I have no idea. This is so exciting. Twins! They don't run in my family though, what about you?"

"I think somewhere back on my mum's side but I can't remember." Jess put her hand on her belly. "I don't care, we have two beautiful babies in there. I can't wait to meet them."

Nick put his hand on top of his wife's. "Me too."

**8 months later**

It was a lazy Saturday, Nick was chilling on the couch watching a football game and Jess was in the kitchen icing cupcakes. He heard something from the other room but thought nothing of it until he heard Jess go "Uh oh."

"Jess, you ok in there honey?" Nick got up and stood at the doorway. Jess was clutching her stomach, a pool of water at her feet.

"It's time."

Nick had to think for a second. "Oh my god, our babies are coming?" Jess nodded. "We gotta go!" He ran to the living room where Jess's bag was waiting, ran outside and threw that in the car, he then started the car and was about to drive off when he realised someone was missing. "Shit!" He got out of the car, rushed inside where Jess had gotten herself about halfway to the front door. "Sorry!" and led her out to the waiting car, before locking up the house. Nick drove off towards the hospital.

"Least you did everything right from our practice runs, except you left me hanging." Jess laughed.

"In my defense we didn't practice if you were in the kitchen and your waters broke. So you can't complain."

"Seriously Miller, you're playing that card?"

"You know it." Nick looked over at his wife. "Hang in there babies, we're nearly there!"

The couple arrived at the hospital and rushed into emergency where the nurses took one look at Jess and got her into a wheelchair. Nick followed them.

One of the nurses turned to Nick. "We're going to get your wife comfortable. We shouldn't be too long."

Nick nodded. "That's ok I have to make a few phone calls anyway." The nurse smiled at Nick and walked off. Nick got his phone out and first called Jess' parents. Bob and Joan both said they would catch the first flight out of Portland and be there as soon as possible. He then called his own mother, Bonnie unfortunately couldn't get out of Chicago but made Nick promise to update her when he could. He had one more quick phone call to make.

"This is Winston B, and this is Radio KZ 500. You are on the air." Winston said.

"Hey, I would like to make a song request." Nick tried hard not to laugh as he disguised his voice a little.

"Sure man, no worries. What song is that?"

"It's called 'Jess' Water Broke and She Is In Labour' and it is by the band 4D." Even on the phone, Nick could hear Winston's brain ticking.

"I'm sorry man, I have never heard of that band or that song...wait a minute, Nick? Oh my god! Cece or Schmidt, if either of you guys are listening well you know what to do. I'm going to be an Uncle!" Winston jumped out of his chair with excitement. "Be there soon!"

Nick hung up on the phone and went into Jess's hospital room. She was talking to Sadie who had arrived to check on her favourite patient. "Hey, how are we doing?"

Sadie turned to Nick. "Really well. We have a little while to go before these babies are ready to come out but everything is looking good. I'll be back in an hour or so to check up on you but the nurses will be in soon."

Nick walked up to his wife. "I've called your parents, they are on the first flight here but Ma' can't make it out here. Also called Winston and he's on his way with Cece and Schmidt."

Jess smiled. "Good. Nick I'm scared." She finally admitted the fear she had been feeling for awhile.

Nick took his wife's hands. "You can do this. There are two babies waiting to see the world and I'm going to be right here the whole time. We will meet OUR children together."

"Since when did you get so wise Miller?"

"Since I decided I was going to be there for all my babies moments. Plus I had a chat to Bob a few weeks ago as I had the same fear." He admitted.

"I can't tell if the drugs have hit me yet but did you just say that you had a chat to my dad?"

"Hey Bobby D and I get along great! It's not like when we first started going out or anything."

Jess laughed. "The thought of you two talking behind my back still scares me."

Nick gave Jess a quick kiss. "Nothing to be worried about. Trust me."

**A few hours later.**

Sadie walked out to the waiting room where Cece, Schmidt and Winston waited. "Hey guys, Nick and Jess want to see you. Come on." The trio got up and followed Sadie into a hospital room. Jess was sitting up with a baby in her arms while Nick stood beside her with another baby in his.

"Everybody, I would love to introduce to you to Blake Robert Miller." Jess looked down at her son who had her eyes but the face of her husband.

"And this is Emily Cecelia Miller." Nick said about his little girl who at barely an hour old had already wrapped him around her tiny little fingers.

"Oh my god, they're beautiful." Cece said, moving forward to hold Emily.

Jess laughed and looked at Nick. "Yeah, we make good looking babies."

Winston held up the gift bag in his hands. "I bought them plush dinosaurs because everyone loves dinosaurs."

"I actually got these babies the coolest outfits. Probably be the best outfits in their wardrobes." Schmidt added with the biggest grin on his face, as his held Blake in his arms.

"Anyone have a jar?" Winston asked. "Seriously, they are an hour old. Who cares about their clothing?"

"It's important to look good no matter where you go or how old you are Winston, have I not taught you anything?"

"You have taught me that I really need to carry a small jar in my pocket no matter where I go." Winston held Emily in his arms. "Hey there Emily, I'm your Winnie the Pooh Bear. I will teach you that whatever Schmidt teaches you, it's wrong."

"Awww is that what they can call you? Winston that's adorable." Jess piped up from Nick's shoulder (who had joined Jess on her bed, both exhausted).

Cece looked at the sleepy couple and turned to Schmidt and Winston. "Come on you two, we are going to go and come back tomorrow. They are exhausted." Cece hugged her best friends. "We'll see you in the morning with your parents ok? Let us go."

Schmidt and Winston put the babies in their cribs, said their good-byes and followed Cece out.

"Hey Nick."

"Yeah, Jess?"

"We really do make good looking babies. I mean look at them, they are a perfect combination of both of us."

"I wonder who will make the turtle face first. Or if Blake will be an upper boob guy like me."

"Or if Emily will love dresses as much as me."

"I have a feeling she won't have any choice in that matter."


	2. Chapter 2

The twins were about 8 months old when they started crawling. Jess and Cece were having a girly afternoon out which left Nick babysitting. So he enlisted the help of Coach, Winston and Schmidt to help watch them.

After an hour, Schmidt suggested. "Let's have crawling races with the twins."

"Ooh like make them verse each other? Yeah let's do that." Winston joined in.

Coach picked up Blake from the playpen. "You ready to win?" He bounced Blake in his arms as Blake blew raspberries.

Nick looked at his friends. "I am having nothing to do with this." He picked up Emily who looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Princess, you better win for daddy ok?" He handed his daughter to Winston. "Here you go, now race away."

"Wait, you're not joining in? Why?" Schmidt asked as he prepared a track in the living room.

"Because if Jess walks in and see's what we're all doing, I want nothing to do with it! She trusted me to babysit, so I am. Babysitting you three while you play with my children." Nick settled on the couch and didn't plan to move anytime soon.

**15 minutes later...  
**"Go Blake go! No don't sit down, seriously, you're stopping now? Nick we need your help. They won't move." Coach stood up. "You need to be at the end of this race track. The twins like you."

Nick put down the remote. "Fine, you know the secrets, you need a toy for them at the end." He picked up a plush robot and walked to the end of the living room which was decided as the finish line. "Blake, Emily. Crawl to daddy. Come on."

Blake and Emily looked at their daddy, gurgled happily and started crawling towards him but then stopped to look at some Doritos that had fallen to the floor.

"Yeah Emily, go!" Winston shouted from his position at the start line.

"Come on Blake, no don't pick that up. You need to win." Coach had to be held back by Schmidt.

"No, they are not the people you used to train at the gym. They are 8 month old babies." He said in Coach's ear.

Coach calmed down. "Right. Go Blake go!"

They were all making so much noise that no one heard the front door open or see Jess and Cece walk in. "What is going on here?" Jess cried out.

"Uh oh..." said Winston.

"Busted." Coach looked down at his feet.

Schmidt leaned forward on the couch. "Someone's going to get in trouble." He said happily.

"Nothing. The guys decided to race the twins and I only just got involved." Nick replied, shooting his friends dirty looks.

Jess and Cece laughed. "Remy the Robot doesn't work for their attention. Dina the Dinosaur is best for Emily's attention." Jess picked up a pink dinosaur and a squeaky football. "While this is best for Blake." The twins saw what their mum had in her hands and instantly crawled over to her. "See?" Jess said, expertly picking up both babies in her arms.

"How do you know that?" asked Winston.

"We may have done the same thing when you went to the football game last weekend." Cece admitted laughing.

Schmidt pointed to Nick and then to Jess. "Knew you should have joined in! Jess he wouldn't join in."

"I was babysitting, not racing our children. Someone had to be responsible." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around his wife and babies. "Come here Blake." The couple put the twins back in their playpen with Dina, Remy, the football and many other toys to keep them occupied.

Jess gave her husband a quick kiss. "I think you did a great job babysitting our babies and friends. You deserve a prize."

Nick grinned. "Oh yeah, what sort of prize?" He seemed to be forgetting his best friends were at their house.

"The kind of prize that I bought from Victoria Secret today and can be used once we put Blake and Emily to bed later."

Winston, Coach, Cece and Schmidt walked straight to the front door. "Outta here!" Winston said, grabbing his jacket and walking out.  
"I do not need to see this." added Coach, following Winston.

"Enjoy the present Nick, we spent all afternoon picking it out." Cece gave the couple a quick hug, blew the twins a farewell kiss and walked outside

Schmidt lingered. "Hey, want some tips on how to do it now that Jess has had the babies? I read some ideas and they could really help."

Jess looked at Schmidt. "Jar."

"But..."

Just as Jess was about to respond, Cece walked back into the house. "Come on Schmidt, time for you to let them be. Did you know that I also shopped at Victoria Secret today?"

Schmidt practically ran out the door. "I'll be seeing you later because I am now going to enjoy some amazing Indian."

Cece waved them farewell and shut the door behind her.

Jess sighed and rested her head on Nicks shoulder. "We really need a bigger Jar for when Schmidt comes over."

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I can't believe that we actually still need to have a Douchebag Jar."

"Honestly I think Schmidt will be in a nursing home and still need to have the Jar around."


	3. Chapter 3 - Birthday Part 1

** A/N: I've decided to make the twins first birthday into 2 parts for something different and I loved this chapter as a stand alone piece (instead of adding about the party into the same chapter). This is just a little fluff chapter between Nick and Jess before we get to all the fun**

It was the twins 1st birthday. Nick could not believe how quickly they had grown. Each had developed their own personality but also a very special bond with each other. Blake was adventurous while Emily was cautious, however with some encouragement from her brother she nearly always gave things a go - as was the case when they started walking two and a half weeks before their birthday. Blake has his mothers eyes but was a mirror image of Nick when he was that age. Emily had Nick's brown eyes but were as wide and hypnotic like her mothers. Really they were the perfect combination of their proud parents.

Nick had just woken up and was standing at the twins bedroom door watching his babies sleep. Emily was curled up in her cot and was snuggling Dina the Dinosaur while Blake was sprawled out on his back in his cot. It was 6.30am, Jess had gotten up about 30 minutes ago and was downstairs making their birthday cake for the small party that they were having in the afternoon. The couple agreed that a small party was all they needed, nothing too fancy or over the top (though Schmidt did offer to hire a pony or jumping castle for them) as the twins wouldn't exactly remember this day but Nick and Jess (along with Jess's parents and Nick's mother) had gotten them a swing set for twins birthday. Nick then made his way down to the kitchen to find Jess - wearing a frilly apron over her pyjamas - putting the cake in the oven. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his chin on her shoulder and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Jess giggled. "Morning." She turned around in his embrace, wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and gave him a kiss.

Nick kissed her back. "Morning."

"Did you check on the twins?" asked Jess not moving from her husband's arms.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, they are fast asleep. I don't think they realise how special today is."

"But we know and so does everybody who is coming later this afternoon. I still can't get over that we made them. They have changed our lives so much." Jess said gazing into her husband's brown eyes.

"Yeah they have. Speaking of which. I am going to go check on the swing set we got them. Make sure it is all secure." Nick pulled away from Jess and grabbed his hoodie which was thrown over one of the kitchen chairs and went to walk out the back door but Jess stopped him.

"Seriously Nick? You've checked it already yesterday, and the day before that and every day since you put it together 2 weeks ago. The swing set is fine and secure." Nick started to open his mouth but Jess stopped him and continued speaking. "Our babies will be safe. They will be fine and it's not as if we or Coach or Cece or Schmidt or Winston or whoever else is over won't be supervising them when they are on the swings. They are a year old and may be walking but they are not into opening doors and escaping yet. I know you're worried but believe me when I say, it's fine." Jess smiled at her worried husband.

Nick sat down at the kitchen table. "Damnit Jess, why are you right? How can you read my mind like that?"

"I've known you for 8 years, we have been married for 3. If I can't read your mind like you can read mine, we are in a lot of trouble. Now you are going to start making pancakes while I go take a shower. The twins should be waking up soon anyway." Jess made her way out of the kitchen before Nick grabbed her arm, turned her to him (much like their first kiss) and gave her a very gentle, sweet kiss.

"I love you Jess."

"Love you too Nick."


	4. Chapter 4 - Birthday Part 2

** A/N: I would like to apologise for taking so long releasing this chapter. I had a massive writers block until this weekend where I wrote this in a couple of hours Sunday night. **

**I own nothing, anything here is purely coincidental.**

**Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doorbell rung about 12 o'clock and Nick went to answer the door. Standing there were his 4 best friends (plus Winston's long time girlfriend Poppy and Coach's fiancé Bridget ) each holding a gift wrapped in colourful paper. "Hey guys! Come on in, and head out to backyard, Jess will be out with the twins in a moment."

"Where can we put the presents?" Cece asked.

"On the kitchen table is fine. Ah here are my babies" said Nick as Jess walked in with the twins slowly walking behind her. He picked up Blake who was dressed in an outfit similar to his own; blue shirt - Nick's was flannel while Blake's was plain - and jeans while Jess picked up Emily who was in a simple pink sundress and leggings (Jess also had a similar outfit on except hers was purple).

Schmidt giggled. "Did you guys intend to dress alike? Because you remind me of The Brady Bunch"

Cece slapped lightly Schmidt's arm. "They look adorable and besides you once admitted to me that you would do the same thing." Cece dug into her purse which she had placed on the kitchen counter and pulled out a small jar. "Money in the Jar, now."

While Schmidt was getting his wallet out, Poppy smiled at the family. "I think you all look sweet. Jess you will have to tell me later where you got your dress."

Jess smiled back. "Oh this old thing? Thanks Poppy. Alright, let us get this party started. You ready Emily?" she asked her daughter  
Emily simply pointed to the presents on the table. "Mine."

Jess laughed at her daughter. "Later honey. Right now we have a surprise for you and Blake."

xxxxxxxx

Winston and Coach pretty much ran outside in excitement to play on the swings.

"Hey, those are for the twins! Not you two goofballs." Nick called out as he followed them outside. "Blake, I hope one day that you have best friends like these guys. I have known Winston for as long as I can remember. Scary when you think about it." He looked down at his son in his arms who was looking right back at him, listening intently. "You may be adventurous unlike your sister but you are much better listener than she is. Don't ever tell Emily I said that."

"Don't tell Emily you said what?" asked Jess who had walked up behind them.

"Uh nothing, men stuff. You know like beer, hardware stores and bacon." Jess laughed. "You ready to show the swing set?" asked Nick.

Just as Jess was about to reply, Bridget walked up holding a camera. "Hey guys, I got my camera ready to take photos. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh my gosh, Bridget that would be lovely. Thank you! Saves me running around trying to do that too." Jess happily replied.

Bridget waved her hand. "Oh trust me, it's nothing. I actually love photography and I wanted this to be my presents to the twins."

"Alrighty then. Can we give the twins their present because Winston wants to get on the swings." Nick glanced over at Winston who looked a little guilty (but was also itching to get onto the swings). Nick and Jess walked over and put the twins down on the grass. They instantly ran over to the swing set.

"I think they like it." Cece remarked as Nick and Jess picked up the twins and put them each in one of the seats and started pushing them. Both Blake and Emily started giggling and squealing, happily enjoying their new toy.

xxxxxxxx

They continued for about 10 minutes more before Jess declared it was time for cake. Cece followed her into the kitchen to help get the cake ready.

"Hey Jess, I have some news."

Jess was putting the candle on the cake when she looked over at Cece. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"What? How did you guess?"

"You haven't had a glass of wine at all when you have come over for dinner in last month or two. Plus you have been not been wearing any tight tops lately. I had my suspicions."

"I can't keep anything a secret from you can I?" Cece asked.

"Not really! So how far along are you? Does Schmidt know? Can I tell Nick? This is so exciting!" Jess ran around the kitchen counter to give her oldest friend a big hug.

Cece hugged Jess back. "About three months. Of course he knows! We wanted to be sure before announcing it so you can tell Nick whenever you want."

"I am so excited for you. Especially after Sadie said..."

"I know, that was why we wanted to make sure we were past the three month mark before announcing anything. We got the all clear on Thursday. Anyway let's get this cake out, the guys are probably wondering what we're doing."

Jess lit the candle with a match and picked up the cake. "Let's go!" Cece opened the backdoor as Jess started singing. "Happy birthday to you..."

xxxxxxx

It was finally time to open their other presents. Nick and Jess sat on the grass with Blake and Emily in front of them. First were two parcels from Winston and Poppy.

"What is this Blake? A robot puzzle? That is so cool." Jess remarked as Blake attacked the wrapping paper. Emily received a puppy puzzle and was playing with the ribbon that had been wrapped around her present.

Winston grinned. "Everybody loves puzzles!"

Coach handed over his presents. "Open mine next."

Slowly the twins ripped the paper, inside was a pile of sports related picture books. These included titles such as "Clifford and the Blue Frisbee" and "Spot Plays Catch".

"Nice work Coach!" Nick remarked.

Finally it was time for Schmidt and Cece's. Blake got a toy toolset while Emily got a toy handbag with little accessories. "See like Mother and Daughter!" Schmidt happily exclaimed.

"And like Father and Son." Cece said smiling at Nick. "It was Schmidt's idea."

Nick and Jess laughed. "No this is perfect. We love it. Thank you!" said Jess. She looked at all her friends. "Thank you all, for helping celebrate our babies special day. We love you all."

Blake yawned and curled up in his mum's lap ready for a sleep. "I think these guys need a nap, how about we go put them to bed and then we clean up?" Nick asked Jess.

"No no, you guys put the twins to bed, we'll start cleaning up." Poppy said as she stood up ready to clean up. "We'll be fine, Schmidt can tell us what to do."

Nick and Jess looked a little relieved. "Give us 20 minutes and we'll be back." Nick said as he stood up with Emily in his arms.

"Take your time. We'll be fine." Cece said. "I'll make sure Schmidt doesn't reorganise your kitchen or something."

"I wouldn't dare! But if their cutlery is not in order, I may have to fix it." Schmidt said, looking a little insulted.

"Schmidt..." Cece gave Schmidt a death stare.

"No touching the cutlery drawer."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The couple tucked the twins in their cots for an afternoon nap. "They look so peaceful." said Jess resting her head on Nick's shoulder.

Nick pressed a kiss to Jess's forehead. "I could watch them sleep for hours. I did, especially the week after we brought them home." He admitted.

"I know, me too. Come on, let's go make sure Winston and Coach haven't broken the swing set." Jess took Nick's hand and started to pull him down the staircase but he stopped and pulled Jess towards him and gave a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you. Did you know that?" He asked looking into her blue eyes.

Jess pretended to think about it for a moment. "I think so." She kissed him again. "I love you too."


End file.
